


Is It In You?

by saladfingers



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 00:58:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saladfingers/pseuds/saladfingers
Summary: Tootie has surgery





	Is It In You?

Trixie Tang is seventeen, sitting in the waiting room and flipping through magazines that date back twenty years. She wears blue jeans, Converse sneakers, and a vintage dark purple _Crash Nebula_ t-shirt. Her hair is cut short with no bangs, and dark red highlights. She’s a lot more comfortable with her life since rejecting the spoiled princess stereotype.

She had been pacing for over an hour. For such an outrageous price, the surgery better damn well be worth it. Countless nurses had come up to calm her down and ask that she stop antagonizing the other visitors, but the more they came, the more she wanted to punch them. Her girlfriend was having surgery that would change their lives.

Remy and his boyfriend Timmy had come by for support, and candy striper Veronica had paused her rounds to visit her ex-best friend as well. The result had Veronica arguing over a picayune point, and it had blown out of proportion very quickly. So Trixie wouldn’t be thrown out of the waiting room, the boys had escorted the blonde back to her correct floor.

“Miss Tang?”

The doctor had appeared while Trixie was counting the ceiling tiles for the seventh time. She snaps to attention, jumping to her feet.

“Tootie’s okay, right?”

“Dorothy Monet is in excellent condition.” He smiles. “There has been a name change, however.”

“Right, of course.” Trixie laughs lightly. “What is it?”

“Dorothy was quite aggressive over Theodore.”

“May I see him?”

“Of course.”

The doctor leads Trixie to her boyfriend’s room. The sixteen-year-old with a newly shaved head hears Trixie and the doctor walk in, but he keeps his eyes glued to the floor. Being said, he’s shocked when his girlfriend suddenly scoops him up into a hug.

“How do I look?” He asks hesitantly, after coming down from the shock.

“Like my personal Teddy bear.”

Theodore rolls his eyes good-naturedly and returns the hug. “Are you going to call me that now?”

“Absolutely.”

“And are you going to call Vicky to let her know she has a brother now?”

Trixie and Teddy exchange humorous looks and then burst out laughing.


End file.
